User blog:Sniperteam82308/Late
Yep I'm late with this one. Why? To lazy. But after seeing some failed attempts at these kinds of blogs(Guys, Girls, Hermaphrodites(Hey I'm not one to judge... actually come to think of it I am) come on. They aren't good unless humor is included) I've decided I must. So I present you with another humor filled blog about what else online achievments. Probably the closest thing(Outside of Xbox) any of us will get to a real one. Me Now its time for the star of the show. The smarterest geniuses. The greaterest of the gre... oh wait don't want you guys to feel to bad about yourselves. Anyway. After spending my Wikia accounts first year on the wiki I started on I gained the powers of a Sysop. Oh also I found Batman: Mask of the Phantasm on You Tube and am watching it right now.... oh and also I've left the Dead Space wiki as it is becoming one of the big wikis filled with vulgar insulting anons who annoy me to wits end along with the fact that nothing will be released within the year or hell maybe even 2 to 3 years. Daniel Smith Gather around everyone now its time to tell the story of the greatest of them all... he has created pages for two of the perks featured in his last map possilby ever... Spacefront. He also made a crude joke that I am just now starting to see the humor in. Oh and his mom IS alive people. Just to clarify. MM Has left again. You know I'm actually not that surprised at this. What is this the 3rd 4th time he has been here for a comment or two and left for a month? Anyway.... ah I got nothin. Oh here is something! He has been beaten by even the likes of me. If thats not sad I don't know what is. Fizzywizzy Now its time for the Fuzz... oh wait sorry I mean the Fizziest of the Wizzys. Well he has created a new grand storyline called Revolution. You should really check it out. HHS What has this user done you may ask? If it was me I'd have to say sit on my fat ass while watching spanish Soap Opera's and saying "No Angela! Carlos is only using you for your money. Its the poolboy Raul that loves you" with an empty box of tissues and empty buckets of Ice Cream and KFC. Well we played a match of zombies together before he lagged out. It sucked alot of cock to be honest. Round 15 I had upgraded Commando and Ray Gun and he had 1 down that was it. Then he lags out and there weren't enough players. Anyway outside of that he has made Hunde aus Damnation which is a great map featuring everyones favorite boss enemy as the only enemy. Oh hes also given us the crappy name for Call of the Dead. RC RC has become a dog. How do I know... well "Ruff Ruff." Carmalex97 New user. He has made many pages and also infuriated many users. As he is new I can't entirely make fun of him as I do you and me. I haven't judged if I can make jokes about him or if he'll go into defensive brings up horrible history mode. Featured Contribution This one is hard(Bow Chika Bow Wow) I'd have to say either Revolution (storyline) by Fizzy or Hunde aus Damnation by HHS. In Zombies News The map pack has been confirmed and will feature new characters. To guess who the characters are go here. For facts go here. Category:Blog posts Category:News